elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Adder
The Adder is a ship manufactured by Zorgon Peterson. The original model debuted in 2914 as a product of Outworld Workshops, but Zorgon Peterson subsequently acquired the rights. The Adder is a small multipurpose ship known for its sturdiness and reliability. As the cheapest ship with a Class 2 hardpoint and an Armour Hardness on par with the Cobra MkIII, the Adder is a viable early choice for combat. The hardpoint also gives the Adder the distinction of being the cheapest ship capable of mounting a Class 2 Mining Laser, making it a serviceable vessel for mining. Furthermore, it has a relatively high jump range potential for its size and price range, and can carry up to 30 tonnes of cargo, allowing it to tackle exploration and trading with ease. The Adder's adaptability and price make it ideal for new pilots seeking to upgrade from the Sidewinder MkI. Overview The Adder is a powerful multipurpose ship that can fit a variety of roles when outfitted correctly, having a high cargo capacity and good combat efficiency. It serves as an upgraded Hauler, and has a very similar appearance. As a Trader the Adder is the best ship available until the Cobra MkIII becomes an option. With 26T of space available when unshielded it can make a decent profit from selling cargo and allows for a lot more trading missions to become accessible. Unlike the Hauler, it also retains good combat efficiency and has decent armor for its price; letting it tank hits. Finally, it has good manoeuvrability, allowing it to dodge an interdiction with ease, and it is capable of mass locking several small ships. As a combat vessel, the Adder is surprisingly effective in the role. When compared to the Eagle the Adder's manoeuvrability is far lesser but it has far better shielding, an additional utility slot and better armor. Because of this, it becomes a choice of mobility vs defense. The Adder also replaces the top small hardpoint with a medium one; greatly increasing its damage potential, however, it pales in comparison to the Viper MkIII so a Bounty Hunter or Pirate may find it more viable. The top hardpoint is very effective when turreted and can help deal with tricky nimble ships; especially as if the bottom hardpoints are also turreted the ship will have a full 360 range of its surrounding space due to its size, where an Eagle with its single Chaff Launcher will have little room to hide. As a Miner the Adder is the best ship available at its price range and will do very well until the Cobra MkIII becomes an option. Its medium hardpoint lets it carry a class 2 Mining Laser, and the two small hardpoints can be swapped out for very fast mining speed; at the sacrifice of any offense. The Adder also has a respectable amount of compartment space, enough to carry a decent amount of ores, however, one may have to go without Collector Limpets to maximize cargo space. For exploration, the Adder can reach heights of around 32LYs. While this is far smaller than the Hauler, keep in mind the Adder has a better FSD, which means it can take more weight without losing as much range; thus the Adder is a more appealing ship for long-range trading or Rare Goods trade. Additionally, the Adder has a better fuel tank and more compartment space; meaning the Adder can make more jumps without nearby fuel stars and needs refuelling less. Its inexpensiveness and respectable general-purpose capabilities make it a rugged, attractive craft, especially for newer commanders. Unlike many other ships, the Adder has no notable downsides and can perform any job needed with relative effectiveness. The Adder still performs well as an exploration vessel even late game or for rare goods trade. The weapon hardpoints are located as follows: 2 small hardpoints on the underside of the ship, 1 medium hardpoint on the top of the ship behind the cockpit. Additionally, the wings exhibit a small hinge which allows them to fold inwards when the landing gear is deployed. It is assumed to be to allow the Adder to fit onto small landing pads. The pilot's chair is offset to the right of the centerline. Additionally the Adder is capable of Multi-crew, and is the cheapest ship capable of such. A single seat is available adjacent to the pilots seat, in a fashion nearly identical to a modern automobile. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Adder. *''(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' Videos File:Smile_Everyday_-_Elite_Dangerous_Adder File:Mighty_Adder_vs_Corvette File:Elite_Dangerous_The_Vomit_Comet_goes_Even_Further_Beyond File:Beagle_and_Back_Part_4_Cashing_In Gallery Adder_Options_01.jpg |Concept Art 1 Adder Options 04.jpg |Concept Art 2 Adder Options 03.jpg |Concept Art 3 Adder-docked-ship.png|Adder docked Adder-ship-docked-2.png|Adder ship docked Adder-ship-docked.png|Adder docked Adder Cockpit.png|Adder cockpit 2015-04-11_00016.jpg 2015-08-14 00003.jpg|The tail-end of the Adder Adder 6.png|Adder (Side View) adder_4k.jpg|Adder (4K High-Resolution 3840x2160) Starting from Jameson memorial.png|The Adder Adder-ship-flying-planet.png|Adder flying and a planet Another Home.png|The Adder can be a budget explorer. File:Adder-5.jpg Adder-Sun-4k.jpg|Adder in front of a Star (4K High-Resolution 3840x2160) image (1).png|Flying trough Double Cluster Adder-Mining.png|Adder Mining blueprint-adder.png|Zorgon Peterson Adder Blueprint ED-Adder-ship-rear.png|Adder ship rear ru:Adder Category:Zorgon Peterson Category:Multipurpose Ships